


New Warriors: Last Days

by OxyMitch



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Declarations Of Love, End of the world scenario, F/M, Gen, M/M, Secret Wars, Secret Wars Last Days, incursions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxyMitch/pseuds/OxyMitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Marvel solicits about Secret Wars Last Days where the heroes face their doomsday.<br/>What would it be like if the New Warriors face their last time when Incursion happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Warriors: Last Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supertights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/gifts).



> Warning, this will be very depressing and morbid.
> 
> As there are solicits of Marvel’s Last Days until Secret Wars event such as those comics Ms Marvel’s (Kamala Khan), Magneto solo, Captain America and the Mighty Avengers, Black Widow and Punisher. Given to what happened in the finale of Deadpool solo series, I decided to make a little fanfic of what it would be like if those current New Warriors face their last days as incursion happens.  
> Also, note that Nova (Sam Alexander) and Kaine are absent in this story due to recent events. 
> 
> Please note that this is the first time I am writing fanfiction, I am only good with writing ideas so please bear with me.

As the remaining New Warriors try to recuperate over the destruction of the base at Wundagore Mountain, their defeat from Daemos and the disappearance of Kaine; they have been debating on what to do next when they discovered a bigger problem. Aracely had a severe psychic backlash from a vision again but this time, the threat is bigger and more serious than Mictlan threat. Jake Waffles the anthropomorphic dog finds that the machines he is trying to repair are starting to get hotter and he ran out of the room to warn Justice and the New Warriors only to find them standing outside on the mountain balcony watching the sky. This time the sky is glowing brighter and the atmosphere is hotter than ever. 

“Please don’t tell me it’s the Eternals and High Evolutionary again, isn’t it?” Mark Sim known as Haechi groaned as he shuddered thinking back about the fiasco. 

“Or maybe the Celes….” Silhouette’s words were cut off when she suddenly felt unsteady, she looked down and saw something that made her and the New Warriors gasp in horror. Her crutches were starting to melt! Silhouette then fell to the floor that Jake Waffles rushed in to assist her. 

“What the hell is going on?” Selah Burke known as Sun Girl frantically turned to the veteran New Warriors - Justice (Vance Astrovik) and Speedball (Robbie Baldwin). 

However, Vance said nothing; even as an experienced leader of the New Warriors, he was equally frightened as he sensed that something is wrong with the sky. Robbie had stood frozen in shock and shuddered as his traumatic memories started to flash in his mind. 

“NOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Robbie broke down screaming and crying in panic and horror as he fell to his knees and his hands ruffling his hair wildly, “NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE STAMFORD!!!” 

“Huitzilopochtli has declared that the time has come…Huitzilopochtli has declared that the time has come…Huitzilopochtli has declared that the time has come…” Aracely repeated in an eerie monotonous voice as she levitated in the air and staring blankly at the ominous sky. 

“Justice! JUSTICE! WAKE UP!” Selah cried as she kept shaking him frantically, “JUST DO SOMETHING! YOUR FRIEND HAS GONE CRAZY!” 

“It’s not the Eternals, High Evolutionary or Celestials….” Vance replied in a sorrowful tone, “This is the end” 

“Well, what are we waiting for?!” Faira Sar Namora known as Water Snake hissed in denial, “Warriors don’t break down! Warriors fight!” 

Before Faira could move, suddenly she uttered a loud inhuman shriek as her Atlantean skin started to burn in a most horrific way. The New Warriors watched in horror as she continued to writhe in pain and agony. Her Atlantean physiology could not take the intense heat in the air that Water Snake grew weaker from dehydration as her thrashings became slower until her body went still. Water Snake is now dead. 

Just then, the giant fireball of light began to approach Wundagore Mountain, the New Warriors had become more terrified as Water Snake’s death and Justice’s fears were confirmed. Selah and Mark looked at one another in slight reassurance, then they hugged each other and started to kiss as a last act. Aracely stopped repeating her doomed words and lowered down to stand silently and stare blankly at the oncoming fireball. Robbie was still sobbing brokenly until Vance approached and pulled him into his gentle embrace. 

“Vance?” Robbie whimpered as he held his boyfriend tightly, “It’s happening again…Just like ‘Thrash, ‘Nita and Microbe. It’s just like Stamford” 

“I know” Vance said as a small tear formed in his eye, “at least we stopped High Evolutionary and the Eternals from a genocide. Maybe soon one day if we ever come back to life, we will be respected heroes again like the Avengers. And maybe Scarlet Spider is out there somewhere safe.” 

“You know what, Vance?” Robbie began to blurt out, “I’ve got something to confess….”

“What is it?”

“I…I love you!” Robbie declared his confession in anguish, “You have always been there for me in Avengers Academy ever since I left Osborn. You are the only person I ever have since my parents left me to rot in prison. When the Eternals took you out, my heart stopped, Vance. I thought I could lose you again. You are my best friend (or rather best boyfriend) I ever had” 

Vance was touched by Robbie's confession and he slowly planted a kiss on the blond’s cheek and smiled weakly, “I knew you were going to say that. I love you too, Robbie”. 

Behind them, Silhouette Chord and Jake Waffles the anthropomorphic dog were sitting on the floor had began to speak to each other after a few minutes of assistance. 

“Father was right, the judgement has come upon us” Jake Waffles lamented, “now I will be seeing my friends Mister Whiskers, Bova and everyone else.” 

“Your father known as The High Evolutionary is a misguided man” Silhouette said as she stroked the fur on Jake’s head as if she was petting a dog, “but you have found new friends and I am very grateful for your hospitality by letting us stay in the mountain.” 

A moment later, the giant fireball of light moved closer to Wundagore Mountain. Everything around the mountain had disintegrated into nothing but the New Warriors suddenly felt strangely calm over their impending death as they could do nothing about it. Silhouette could not teleport them away from the mountain because the whole area was too bright to look for any dark corner for shadows to teleport and even if she did, there is nowhere else to escape from the incursion fireball. 

Robbie had managed to regain his composure and pulled the unresponsive Aracely to the spot where he and Vance were. Then, Vance put his arms around Robbie and Aracely like a protective father shielding kids from harm. They promised Kaine that Aracely will be protected by her new found family and friends (the New Warriors) and continue as heroes in case anything happens to him even though now, they failed. Finally, as the reassurance was complete, Vance started to murmur the Mourner’s Kaddish (Jewish prayer for funerals) as he held Robbie and Aracely tightly. Next to them, Selah and Mark stopped kissing and held hands as they turned to watch the oncoming fireball with calm faces. Further at the back, Silhouette hugged Jakes Waffles the dog-person as a gratitude and soothed him with gentle words.  
The giant fireball of light started to engulf Wundagore Mountain with every New Warrior on it. Even though they are burning in agony, the New Warriors and Jake Waffles did not seem to care though, at least they are together one last time. 

The last thought that crossed Speedball’s mind was “We can’t win this. Sam…Scarlet Spider…Rage…Richie...Firestar…and any New Warrior…I am very sorry. There’s so much I’ll never get to make it right. Just like Stamford. People I have hurt. Mom, Dad, Vance and Niels, I am sorry, I let you down. We are coming for you, Nita…Dwayne…Microbe…” 

Then, everything and everyone are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> As a fellow New Warrior fan, I have been bitter that the recent series had been cancelled by Marvel editors.  
> Also for the oncoming Secret Wars, I am also quite bothered that regarding on Earth-616, only the characters from New York will be saved from the incursions for Battleworld while the others from different places will be wiped out. Probably that once Secret Wars end, maybe everything will be reversed.


End file.
